katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
503 Cubadult
Add photo here Subadult Male Year First Identified: ''' 2014 as a 1.5 year-old subadult (402's abandoned yearling) '''Known Offspring Of: 402 (2013 litter) Abandoned in July 2014 / Adopted by 435 Holly in July 2014 Darting Attempts: Successful 2016 'Identification:' 503 Cubadult is a medium-small subadult bear, but is quite large for his age and has tall, lanky legs. In July his fur is light to medium-brown. He has dark eye rings and a dark face. His neck and head are last to shed. In the fall, his fur darkens to a grizzled-brown, and is slightly lighter on his head and neck. He has a protruding lower lip, tall brown ears, and dark claws. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' In 2016 and 2017, throughout the summer, 503 Cubadult was seen fishing and scavenging in all areas of the river. He even succeeded in fishing the "jacuzzi", and the lip of the falls. 503 appeared willing to fish near other bears and anglers. 503 often plays with othr subadults and young adult bears, including 151 Walker, 289, 602, and adopted sibling 719. 'Life History:' 503 Cubadult has a unique life history. As a cub, 503 originally belonged to 402, but after an unusually timed series of events, he was abandoned by his biological mother in early July. Most cubs are pushed away by their mothers in the spring after two to three (rarely four) summers. As a lone and small yearling, he faced many threats to his survival, not the least of which was other bears. Since he was then independent and observed during several bear monitoring sessions, he was assigned #503. By the end of July, he was adopted by 435 Holly , a female with a single spring cub (now known as #719). 435 Holly treated her adopted yearling just like her biological female spring cub. She allowed him to nurse, take fish from her, and play with the spring cub. We will never know 435 Holly's reasons for adopting the yearling with any certainty, but bears, even young bears, are adaptable and smart. They possess the ability to recognize favorable situations and take advantages of them. In 503's case, the reward (protection, food) was worth taking the risk (intolerant bear, injury, death) of approaching a strange bear. If he had approached an intolerant female too closely, he could have been injured or killed. Instead, his strategy helped to ensure his survival into subadulthood. 435 Holly continued to raise 503 Cubadult through 2015 and emancipated him along with her biological cub (719) in spring of 2016. 503 Cubadult overcame significant challnges as a cub with resilience and adaptability. In 2016 and 2017 he faced another difficult time in the life of a brown bear: subadulthood. His survival and success depended on the lessons he hads learned and tested his abilities in new, challenging ways. '2013:' 503 Cubadult was one of three spring cubs born to 402, her 5th known litter. More photos and videos of 503 as a spring cub in 2013 will be available on 402's wiki page when it is created. 'July 2013:' 2013.07.10: SandyK29 captured this photo of 402 and her 3 spring cubs at Brooks Camp. SandyK29 also captured this photo of 402's three spring cubs. 503 is one of the three spring cubs. 2013.07.23: 402 with 3 spring cubs (503 is one of the three spring cubs) video by Live Video and Web Cams of the World: 'September 2013:' 2013.09.13: Ranger Jeanne captured these photos of 402 with her 3 spring cubs; #1 , #2 , & #3 . 'October 2013:' 2013.10.22: KNP&P Ranger Mike Fitz traveled to Brooks Camp to do lower river live cam repairs. On his adventure, he observed 402 and her two remaining spring cubs and shared these photos: 2013.10.22 RMIKES PICS OF 402s 2 REMAINING CUBS DAY HE WENT TO FIX LR CAMS 02 503 IS ONE OF THEM.jpg|402's two remaining spring cubs 10/22/2013 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz, 503 is one of these two 2013.10.22 RMIKES PICS OF 402s 2 REMAINING CUBS DAY HE WENT TO FIX LR CAMS 03 503 IS ONE OF THEM.jpg|402's two remaining spring cubs 10/22/2013 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz, 503 is one of these two '2014:' 503 was a yearling in 2014, the only remaining offspring from 402's 2013 litter of 3 spring cubs. More photos and information about 503 as a dependent yearling, prior to being emancipated by 402 will be available on 402's wiki page when it is created. 'June 2014:' 2014.06.22: ' 402 returned to Brooks Camp with 503, her one remaining yearling from her 2013 litter of three spring cubs. The family group was captured in this video by Various Videos1 (aka LucyB-MA): Cam viewers captured these snapshots of the family group. 'July 2014: The following July 2014 NPS photos are available of 503 Cubadult from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 23 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2015 Bears of Brooks River book pg 23 CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 02.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2014 from 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 2014.07.01: July 1, 2014 was a stressful day for a lone yearling cub (now 503), 402 his biological mother, and NPS rangers at Brooks Camp. Around 10:00 AM 402 and her yearling cub were fishing at the mouth of the Brooks River. 2014.07.01 09.xx LR 402 & YEARLING NEAR MOUTH OF RIVER 01.jpg|402 & yearling (503) near mouth of the Brooks River 07/01/2014 2014.07.01 09.xx LR 402 & YEARLING NEAR MOUTH OF RIVER 02.jpg|402 & yearling (503) near mouth of the Brooks River 07/01/2014 2014.07.01 09.xx LR 402 & YEARLING NEAR MOUTH OF RIVER 03.jpg|402 & yearling (503) near mouth of the Brooks River 07/01/2014 The yearling swam across the river as 402 fished downstream. 402 lost track of the yearling and did not know where he was. The yearling didn't seem to know where 402 was either. 402 began searching for the yearling on the opposite side of the river. Shortly after the family was separated, 402 disappeared into the forest at the mouth of the Brooks River. By this time, the yearling walked and ran to Brooks Lodge where he climbed a tree just outside of the lodge. With a few hunderd people moving by Brooks Lodge, the yearling was not coming down quickly. Having a lone cub treed in camp with no mother to be found was unprecedented. The rangers initially hoped that 402 would catch the cub's scent and track it into camp. Mother bears will call their cubs down out of trees with a huff. This time, 402 was missing in action. The cub was very high in the tree. Rangers knew he was stressed, but had no way to get him out of the tree. The yearling had to come down on its own. At approximately 17:30, the yearling decided to climb down the tree. Rangers instructed park visitors, NPS and lodge staff to enter buildings, stay out of the cub's line of sight, and give it space to go on it's way. Any noise could startle the cub and cause him to climb up the tree again. As the yearling reached the base of the tree a plane started its engine and spooked the cub, sending it back up the tree. Just before 18:00 the yearling climbed back down the tree and left the lodge area on it's own. 402 was still nowhere to be found. The cub walked along the beach of Naknek Lake aaway from the lodge and toward the campground. Possibly uncomfortable without its mother, he soon returned to the lodge area and climbed a tree. CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.01 NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/01/2014 treed just outside of Brooks Lodge NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.01 NPS PHOTO ZOOM.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/01/2014 treed just outside of Brooks Lodge NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz (zoom) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.07.01 NPS PHOTO 02.jpg|503 Cubadult treed near Brooks Lodge 07/01/2014 NPS photo by Ranger Mike Fitz Finally shortly before 19:55, the cub came out of the tree. 402's whereabouts were still unknown. Several NPS rangers worked hard to keep people inside buildings. With no planes on the beach of Naknek Lake, the yearling had free reign. The yearling, still alone, wanted its mother. He tried to return to the lodge, but eventually left that area and at approximately 19:58 walked back toward the river approaching the corner where live cam viewers could see him from the lower river cam thanks to Ranger Roy Wood, Chief of Interpretation and Education at KNP&P who immediately jumped on the lower river cam controls while monitoring radio traffic. Not knowing how the yearlings return to the river would play out, Ranger Roy also joined viewers in the comments. 2014.07.01 19.58 RROY 402s YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER.JPG|Ranger Roy's 19:58 comment "Lost cub approaching corner" 2014.07.01 20.01 RROYs COMMENT CONTROL CAM MONITOR RADIO TRAFFIC.JPG|Ranger Roy's 20:01 comment: "yes, being brief as I am trying to monitor radio traffic and control the cams" The lone yearling approached the bank of the Brooks River just off the corner and began to bawl. Cubs bawl when they are hungry or otherwise trying to get mother's attention. The yearling's bawling clearly got the attention of one bear that swan across the river towards it. To the amazement of many viewing this, the bear that was approaching the cub was 402, his biological mother. 402 must have been near the mouth of the river and heard the yearling bawling. Miraculously, 402 and her yearling were reunited later that evening at approximately 20:08 after the yearling spent nearly 10 hours treed near Brooks Lodge. The family was last seen moving upriver into the forest. Bearcam viewers captured these snapshots of the yearling approaching the corner where he bawled for his mother and was eventually reunited with her approximately 7 minutes later. 01 2014.07.01 19.58 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 01.jpg 02 2014.07.01 19.58 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 02.jpg 03 2014.07.01 19.58 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 03.JPG 04 2014.07.01 19.58 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 04.jpg 05 2014.07.01 19.58 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 05.jpg 06 2014.07.01 19.59 LR 402 YEARLING APPROACHING CORNER 06.JPG 07 2014.07.01 19.59 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 01.JPG 08 2014.07.01 19.59 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 02.jpg 09 2014.07.01 20.00 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 03.JPG 10 2014.07.01 20.00 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 04.jpg 11 2014.07.01 20.02 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 05.JPG 12 2014.07.01 20.02 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 06.JPG 13 2014.07.01 20.02 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 07.JPG 14 2014.07.01 20.03 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 08 BAWLING.JPG 15 2014.07.01 20.03 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 09 BAWLING.JPG 16 2014.07.01 20.06 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 10.jpg 17 2014.07.01 20.06 LR 402s YEARLING ON BANK NEAR CORNER 11.jpg 18 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 01.jpg 19 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 02.jpg 20 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 03.jpg 21 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 04.jpg 22 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 05.jpg 23 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 06.jpg 24 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 07.jpg 25 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 08.jpg 26 2014.07.01 20.07 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 09.jpg 27 2014.07.01 20.08 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 10.jpg 28 2014.07.01 20.08 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 11.jpg 29 2014.07.01 20.08 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 12.jpg 30 2014.07.01 20.08 LR 402 & YEARLING REUNITED 13.jpg 2014.07.01 20.08 RROY REUNION ON CAM UNBELIEVABLE.JPG|The Chief interprets what everyone watching live was probably thinking! ♥ Explore created this highlight video of 402 and her yearling being reunited. 402's yearling appears near the corner at approximately 19:58 and begins bawling for his mother. 402 and her yearling are reunited at approximately 20:08. Ranger Roy lets cam viewers know that KNP&P interpretation staff will sort through the events of the day and get back with cam viewers: 2014.07.01 20.24 RROYs COMMENT ROUGH DAY FOR 402 CUB AND RANGERS SORT THROUGH AND GET BACK LATER.JPG|Ranger Roy's 07/01/2014 20:24 comment 2014.07.02: The challenges NPS staff and park visitors faced on 07/01/2014 when 402's yearling treed himself for nearly ten hours less than 50 yards from the back door of the lodge kitchen and dining hall in close proximity to many Brooks Lodge buildings prompted Ranger Mike Fitz to share this KNP&P Terrane blog: The Challenges of Managing Bears and People at Brooks Camp . 2014.07.08: '''Cam viewer Janie Nook captured this video of 402's male yearling as he learns from 402 while she fishes the lip of the falls: 2014.07.08 xx.xx PM 402s CUB COLLAGE AYESHA.jpg|402's remaining male yearling (503) 07/08/2014 by cam viewer, Ayesha '''2014.07.09: On the night of 07/09/2014, 402's remaining male yearling (503) was observed in a tree approximately 100 meters behind the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform. (see Ranger Mike;s 07/11/2014 12:28 comments snips below) 2014.07.10: On the morning of 07/10/2014, 402's remaining male yearling (503) was observed in the same tree approximately 100 meteres behind the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform that he was observed in on the night of 07/09/2014. The yearling was still in the tree at 21:00 on 07/10/2014 (see Ranger Mike;s 07/11/2014 12:28 comments snips below). When Ranger Mike walked by the area of the tree around 22:00 on 07/10/2014, he did hear the cub bawling a little. 2014.07.11: On the morning of 07/11/2014, 402's remaining male yearling (503) was no longer in the tree 100 meters behind the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform. 856 is still following 402 and the whereabouts of 402's remaining male yearling is not known. Ranger Mike Fitz comments on 07/11/2014 at 12:28 about what has been observed of 402, her remaining male yearling (503), and 856 from 07/09/2014 - 07/11/2014: 402 INFO RMIKEs COMMENT 2014.07.11 12.28 PM RE 856 - 402 - 402s MALE YEARLING 01.JPG 402 INFO RMIKEs COMMENT 2014.07.11 12.28 PM RE 856 - 402 - 402s MALE YEARLING 02.JPG 2014.07.xx: Park visitors laddnshirl captured this video of 402 and 503 being separated by 856. This may have been the last time 402 and 503 were separated by 856: 2014.07.13: Ranger Jeanne comments that she has no new information on 402's remaining yearling (503), but she has observed 402 twice this morning being pursued by 856. Ranger Jeanne said that 402 is ranging about half mile down river from the falls since she observed 856 pursuing 402 in the oxbow area. When asked if in her experience she would say that 402's remaining yearling was on his own to survivie, Ranger Jeanne replied that she has never seen a sow without one of her cubs for such a long period of time and then experienced them reuniting. Ranger Jeanne said she has also never observed a male bear pursue a female in the way that resembles courting while she still had a dependent cub. She said she observed 402 quite a bit this weekend, but never with her cub. She said it does not necessarily mean that the cub is definitely on its own, but Ranger Jeanne did not personally see them together.: 402s MALE YEARLING INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 10.30 YEARLING NOT SEEN SINCE 2014.07.10 WHEN SEPARATED.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's 07/13/2014 10:30 comment: "I do not have any new information on the yearling. I have seen 402 twice this morning being pursued by 856." 856 INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 WAS PURSUING 402 IN OXBOW THIS MORNING.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's 07/13/2014 18:xx comment: "...but this morning I saw 856 pursuing 402 in the oxbow area of the upper river, so she has been ranging about half mile down river from the falls." 402 AND YEARLING INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 - WHAT SHE HAS SEEN THIS WEEKEND w 402 YEARLING AND 856 02.JPG 2014.07.18: 503 is treed near Brooks Lodge again: Video by Various Videos1: Link to video 2014.07.20 (Sunday): 402 and 856 were observed mating per Ranger Mike's 07/22/2014 comment. 402's 1.5 year-old offspring is now considered an independent subadult (assigned #503). 2014.07.22 RMIKEs NEWS 856 & 402 MATED.jpg|Ranger Mike's 07/22/2014 comment that 402 and 856 mated on 07/20/2014 (Sunday) and 503 is now classified as an independent 1.5 year-old subadult Park visitor, Tim Auer was in the perfect place at the perfect time (just like CalliopeJane always seems to be) and not only observed 402 and 856 mating, but he also captured some incredible photographs of the mating pair . After returning from his trip to Brooks Camp, Tim Auer posted in the bearcam comments to share the experience You can see more of Tim Auer's photos (here) , and read his blog about his observations of 402 and 856 mating on his blog at this link: After Hours: The Story of 856 and 402 by Tim Auer Katmai After Hours: The Story of 856 and 402 by Tim Auer . Tim's friend and fellow wildlife photographer, Meril, was also with him when 402 and 856 were observed mating. You can view Meril's photos here . 2014.07.22 INFO FROM TIMAUER BROOKS CAMP VISITOR AND CAM VIEWER re 856 402 MATING & 128 INTERRUPTING.JPG 2014.07.22 INFO BEAR BEHAVIOR - COURTING & MATING FROM TIMAUER BROOKS VISITOR CAM VIEWER 2014.07.22 re 856 & 402 MATING AND 128 INTERRUPTING COMMENT w PIC.JPG 2014.07.20 402 & 856 MATING INFO FROM TIM AUER 2014.07.24 08.44 COMMENT.JPG 2014.07.21: CalliopeJane saw 503 with 435 Holly and her spring cub (719) at Margot Creek. 'August 2014:' Add here 'September 2014:' The following September 2014 NPS photos are available of 503 Cubadult from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 23.JPG|503 Cubadult September 2014 from the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.09.xx w 435 HOLLY ADOPTIVE MOM 2017 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|503 Cubadult with his adoptive mother 435 Holly September 2014 from 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) 2014.09.05 12:00: 503 was observed at Brooks Camp with 435 Holly and 435's spring cub (719). 2014.09.10: 503 was observed nursing from 435 Holly with 435's biological spring cub (719). 2014.09.17 15:30: 2.5 year-old adopted cub nurses from 435 Holly in this video by MsDebbiB: 'October 2014:' The following October 2014 NPS photos of 503 Cubadult are available from the Bears of Brooks River books: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2014 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 PIC 2014.10.xx 2017 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2014 from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) 2014.10.03: ' 503 with adoptive mother 435 Holly and her biological spring cub video by DTB: '''2014.10.05: ' The title of this video by DTB says it all: For Whatever Reason... These 3 Bears are Family. Noteworthy is that 402, 503 Cubadult's biological mother, is the bear that can be seen diving in Naknek Lake in this video: '''2015: 503 Cubadult was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 23 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 23.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 23 CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 23 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2015 BoBr PG 23 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 23) 'June 2015:' 2015.06.27: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.06.27 2015 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 06/27/2015 ~ 2015 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'July 2015:' The following July 2015 NPS photo of 503 Cubadult is available from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book; CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult July 2015 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 'August 2015:' Add here 'September 2015:' Add here 'October 2015:' The following October 2015 NPS photo of 503 Cubadult is available from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 27 01.JPG|503 Cubadult October 2015 from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 2015.10.01: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2015.10.01 2015 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 10/01/2015 ~ 2015 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo '2016:' 503 Cubadult was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 27 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 27.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (page 27) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 27 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 27 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 27) 503 Cubadult was successfully darted in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the Genetics Study. 'May 2016:' Add here 'June 2016:' Add here 'July 2016:' Add here 'August 2016:' Add here 'September 2016:' Add here 'October 2016:' Add here '2017:' 503 Cubadult was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 31 : CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 31.JPG|503 Cubadult's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (page 31) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 31 IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Identification section of his page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) CUBADULT 503 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 31 LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|503 Cubadult's Life History section of his page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (pg 31) 'June 2017:' 2017.06.23: 503 Cubadult returns to the Brooks River. 'July 2017:' 503 Cubadult is listed as observed on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 2017.07.13: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2017.07.13 2017 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 07/13/2017 ~ 2017 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'August 2017:' Add here 'September 2017:' 2017.09.09: CUBADULT 503 PIC 2017.09.09 2017 FAT BEAR WEEK CONTEST NPS PHOTO.JPG|503 Cubadult 09/09/2017 ~ 2017 Fat Bear Week Contest NPS photo 'October 2017:' Add here 'Fall 2017:' 503 Cubadult is listed as observed on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 'November 2017:' The fall 2017 cliffhanger....will 503 Cubadult be reclassified as an adult male in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River boook? CUBADULT 503 CLIFFHANGER FALL 2017 RDAVE 2017.11.09 COMMENT.JPG|503 Cubadult Fall 2017 Cliffhanger....... 'How He Got His Name:' The name came about in 2014 when he was an abandoned yearling. Staff at Brooks Camp needed something succinct to refer to him since he was around so much. Ranger Mike Fitz thinks Rangr Roy came up with the nickname. On May 12, 2017 Mike Fitz said : "Seriously though, I'd be hesitant to change that nickname because it is directly related to his story, unlike many other nicknames which are strange or cutesy and aren't related to their life history (Otis, Grazer, Tundra, Arctic, etc)." 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2017:' 503 Cubadult was observed mating with 719 (435's biological 2014 offspring / 503's 2014 adopted sibling). 'Known Relatives:' '503's Mothers:' 2013 Biological Mother: 402 2014 Adopted Mother: 435 Holly '503, Who's Your Daddy?' Since 2013 cam viewers have speculated that 856 is 503 Cubadults father. Over the years some circumstantial photographic evidence has surfaced to support those beliefs: 'September 2017:' On September 7, 2017 park visitor and cam viewer, Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR) captured this photo of 503 . On September 17, 2017, park visitor and cam viewer, Lee (aka RiverPA) captured this photo of 856 . Compare the two photos and see what you think. Category:Bear Book